El Hombre Perfecto
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: A pesar de que Hermione nunca había sido igual a las demás niñas de su edad, su fantasía acerca del hombre perfecto cuando era pequeña no era muy diferente a la de cualquier otra niña


**Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Nada me pertenece.**

…

A pesar de que Hermione nunca había sido igual a las demás niñas de su edad, su fantasía acerca del hombre perfecto cuando era pequeña no era muy diferente a la de cualquier otra niña. Ella se imaginaba a un príncipe encantador, alguien increíblemente guapo y caballeroso que se desviviría para hacerla feliz. Muchas veces incluso soñaba que ese príncipe le daría su propia biblioteca en su castillo como en La Bella y la Bestia.

Conforme fue creciendo, su idea del hombre perfecto también fue cambiando. Ella se empezó a imaginar una figura más simple, aunque todavía bastante irrealista, de un hombre académico letrado, educado y con un sincero interés de conocerla, y esa idea se le quedó para cuando ella finalmente se fue a Hogwarts.

Prontamente de dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería con ningún niño cercano a ella, probablemente ningún niño en Gryffindor, sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado absorta en el nuevo mundo mágico al que estaba entrando y en la escuela como para preocuparse por una fantasía.

No es que ella fuera inmune a la idea del romance, ella sí tuvo un flechazo por el profesor Lockhart después de todo. ¿Quién podía culparla? El maestro simulaba ser la combinación perfecta de sus fantasías para un hombre perfecto. Guapo, caballeroso y académico que además era un valiente héroe y excelente hechicero con sus propios libros escritos _por él mismo_. Por supuesto que le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, Hermione no era una idiota, ella sabía desde mucho antes de que supiera que él era un fraude que nunca iba a pasar nada, él era mucho mayor que ella y además era su maestro, por lo que ella nunca se planteó la realista posibilidad enamorarse de él.

Por lo tanto, Hermione pasó sus primeros años en Hogwarts con idea del hombre de sus sueños enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente, mucho más preocupada por sus calificaciones y sus constantes aventuras con sus amigos.

Pero por supuesto, para el terror y molestia de Hermione, eso no duró para siempre.

Todo comenzó casi sin que se diera cuenta. Después de que la despetrificaran a finales de su segundo año, ella inmediatamente fue a buscar a Harry y Ron. En un principio, Hermione tenía que admitir que estaba mucho más centrada en Harry, ya que él había sido quien había peleado con el Bacilisco por lo que le había contado la enfermera, sin embargo, cuando finalmente los vio en el fondo del Gran Comedor y corrió hacia ellos gritando "¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste!", todo lo que pudo ver fue a Ron.

Harry estaba claramente aliviado de verla, pero incluso a lo lejos podía ver la enorme y brillante sonrisa de Ron, la miraba como si no la hubiera visto en años y el volver a verla era el mejor regalo que podría pedir. Sabía que Ron se preocupaba por ella, es decir, eran amigos, pero nunca se hubiera esperado que alguien la mirara de esa manera, mucho menos Ron.

Siguió corriendo hacia ellos más por el movimiento automático de su cuerpo que por verdadera consciencia, pero cuando finalmente los alcanzo, abrazó distraídamente a Harry quien, aunque la sostuvo torpemente, lo hizo con obvio cariño y una honesta sonrisa y luego Ron la llevó a otro abrazo. Los brazos de Ron la sostuvieron muy brevemente, pero con fuerza y gratitud antes de apartarse, todavía sonriéndole. Hermione estaba alarmada y confundida acerca del tirón que dio su corazón y como sentía que perdía el equilibrio, sin embargo, las cosas no pasaron de ahí, ella no pensó demasiado en eso, simplemente supuso que se debía a que acababa de despertar después de semanas de estar petrificada y estaba teniendo efectos secundarios.

Su verdadera caída fue en su tercer año y lo peor es que lo sintió casi de inmediato, cuando se encontraron antes de ir a ver a Harry en donde se estaba hospedando. Se veía más alto, tenía el cabello más largo y, de nuevo, le sonrió. No se abrazaron cuando se encontraron, pero el simple hecho de caminar a su lado hizo que el corazón de Hermione palpitara como loco. No podía entender qué estaba pasando, no se había sentido así en ningún momento de las vacaciones cuando se escribían o cuando pensaba en él o en Harry, ¿por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente?

Ron la trató igual que siempre y, afortunadamente, parecía completamente ajeno al ataque de pánico interno que Hermione estaba sufriendo, por lo que pudo pasar el día sin demasiado problema, las cosas se volvieron a calmar cuando se acostumbró a verlo todos los días de nuevo y se obligó a sí misma a no leer demasiado en eso, probablemente sólo lo había extrañado más de lo que pensaba. Fuera de breves momentos en los que él le sonreía sólo a ella, se inclinaba cerca para susurrarle un chiste de Malfoy o Snape cuando ellos estaban cerca o cuando la defendió de los crueles comentarios de Snape, Hermione se mantenía tranquila a su alrededor, todavía era su amigo Ron, sólo eran sus estúpidas hormonas reaccionando a un buen niño cercano a ella, podría haber sido cualquiera.

Pero entonces Crookshanks aparentemente se había comido a Scabbers y todo se fue para abajo. Ron estaba enojado y herido, Hermione estaba insultada y frustrada, y como ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a platicar acerca del problema, dejaron de hablarse.

Hermione quería patearse a sí misma y a su estúpido orgullo. La evidencia estaba en su contra y ella lo sabía, si fuera el gato de cualquier otra persona ella hubiera supuesto lo mismo que Ron, pero no pudo obligarse a admitirlo, su constante urgencia de tener la razón fue más grande que ella. La culpa y la soledad la comían viva, por lo que decidió centrarse en su cantidad masiva de deberes gracias al exceso de asignaturas que había elegido tener, desafortunadamente, eso sólo la llevó más al borde de la locura hasta que finalmente explotó.

Ese fue el momento en el que Hermione supo que estaba perdida, Ron, su amigo con quien no se había ni siquiera intentando disculpar por algo que realmente lo había herido y que había dejado muy claro que estaba enojado con ella dejó caer su pelea de inmediato y se ofreció a ayudarla a cambio de nada. Ese era Ron, era malhumorado, ocasionalmente grosero, flojo e inseguro, pero también ferozmente leal, protector, amable e incondicional.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, se lanzó hacia un fuerte abrazo. Pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de Ron se tensaba incómodamente mientras él intentaba calmar su llanto tartamudeando palabras de consuelo y dándole torpes palmadas en la espalda, pero su falta de estilo no le importó en lo más mínimo, incluso entre sus palabras llorosas, ella estaba absorta en todo lo que Ron no era capaz de controlar, como lo mucho que lo había extrañado, su olor que la envolvía mientras lo abrazaba y sus acelerados latidos del corazón que Hermione pudo escuchar claramente mientras lo abrazaba. Tan torpe como había sido, para ella había sido perfecto.

A partir de ese momento, no hubo vuelta atrás, ella disfruto interminablemente lo positivamente impresionado que Ron estuvo cuando golpeó a Malfoy y se quedó sin aliento cuando él, con una pierna rota y la cara pálida del dolor, le gritó a un aparente asesino que tenía que matarlos a ellos también si quería matar a Harry. Honestamente, si antes no le hubiera gustado Ron, después de eso, ¿cómo se suponía que no le iba a gustar?

Por supuesto, Ron no estaba ni cerca de ser perfecto, hubo muchas ocasiones en los años siguientes en los que ella sinceramente se preguntaba cómo es que se había enamorado de ese idiota, pero bastaba un pequeño acto de generosidad de él hacia cualquier persona o la más pequeña de sus sinceras sonrisas para que se le olvidaran todas las razones por las cuales se suponía que no debía tener sentimientos por él.

Hermione reflexionó sobre todo eso durante una tarde lluviosa en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras ella y sus amigos intentaban concentrarse en hacer su tarea de pociones. Había pasado menos de una semana desde que Ron y Lavender habían terminado, hasta hace poco, Hermione ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de dirigirle la palabra a Ron, sin embargo, después del susto por el envenenamiento de Ron, ella sólo podía pensar en lo agradecida que estaba de que estuviera bien. Ese era uno de los extraños momentos en los que Ron estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea, lo cual, irónicamente, provocaba que Hermione no pudiera concentrarse en la suya, porque amaba verlo cuando estaba tan centrado en algo.

Ron se encontraba cercano a la chimenea, dándole la espalda mientras releía lo que había escrito. El cálido fuego de la chimenea hacia que su cabello pelirrojo pareciera brillar e iluminó el ceño fruncido que siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrado, a veces se mordía el labio cuando encontraba algo en su trabajo que no le gustaba y de inmediato se disponía a corregirlo.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a sonreír, pero cuando lo notó, ni siquiera intento suprimirlo. Tal vez Ron no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que ella pensaba que sería el amor de su vida, pero era un excelente y leal amigo, era bastante dulce sin siquiera darse cuenta, la protegía de cualquiera que se metiera con ella y, probablemente lo más importante, la hacía reír más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Cuando estaba con él, se sentía automáticamente más ligera, más libre. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que dejará de ser sería por completo, esa era una parte inevitable de su personalidad, pero Ron se las arreglaba para hacerla sonreír a pesar de casi cualquier cosa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para apartar su mirada cuando Ron finalmente sintió que lo estaba observando y alzó la vista de su trabajo para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Hermione. Sus hermosos ojos azules y la suave sonrisa que le dedicó brillaron con la iluminación informe de las llamas que provocaba una perfecta combinación de luz y sombras en su rostro mientras la miraba. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir como loco y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Los dos se contentaron con simplemente mirarse por un rato con discretas sonrisas que se empezaban a dar cada vez más a menudo antes de apartar la mirada tímidamente cuando el momento empezó a sentirse muy intenso.

Hermione fingió concentrarse en su propio trabajo por unos pocos minutos antes de volver a lanzarle a Ron una discreta mirada, llenándose con una cantidad absurda y vergonzosa de alegría cuando vio que él seguía sonriendo discretamente mientras seguía haciendo su tarea.

No, Ron no era lo que ella había soñado.

Él era incluso mejor.


End file.
